Niphi-Dichi
|weaknesses = |creator = YukiHerz }} The Niphi-Dichi is a large Snake Wyvern found in forests and mountains. Physiology The Niphi-Dichi has a large snake-like body with two sets of legs near each end, it sports a red fur mane around its face, which also forms what could be described as a beard, its face is long, possessing large nostrils and more fur growing on its chin, it sports two large fangs that can secrete a potent toxin. Its body is covered in multicolored scales, the color comes in "layers", around its spine and nose it sports red scales, which are replaced by green scales until the middle section, where the scales become orange, and return to red at its belly, small patches of red fur grow around its legs, its tail ends in a hook-like shape made of bone. When enraged, pulsating bright spots appear in its body, the color indicates the Niphi-Dichi's vitality, with red being good condition and dark blue being near-death. Information The Niphi-Dichi uses its serpentine body to single out its prey and prevent its escape, it will make use of its toxins when dealing with enemy predators and larger prey, before eating, it injects its frontal fangs to suck blood. Abilities Aside from its size and weight, the Niphi-Dichi possesses a potent toxin that attacks the victim's immune system, on a hunter, defense will go down, and for as long as the hunter's defense is down, getting hit by Niphi-Dichi has a chance to inflict status ailments, in this state it can cause Bleeding, Paralysis and Poison, while the Hunter will have a hard time walking when the weapon is sheated, as if they're drowsy. Niphi-Dichi can cause these effects by biting a hunter or hitting them with its special attacks, these include spitting a small ball of toxin or spreading the toxin with a breath attack. Its signature attack, nicknamed Death Ring, happens when it singles out a hunter, forms a ring around its target and sprays a cloud of toxin, after the hunter is afflicted, it attempts to bite for a fatal attack. Materials Equipment Great Sword Dread Serpentblade *Attack: 250 *Sharpness: White *Special: 20 Poison Damage *From: Poison Serpentblade Ophidian Serpentblade *Attack: 320 *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 25 Poison Damage Longsword Bone Katana "Dread" *Attack: 250 *Sharpness: White *Special: 20 Poison Damage *From: Bone Katana "Dragon" Bone Katana "Ophidian" *Attack: 330 *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 25 Poison Damage Sword and Shield Dread Bite *Attack: 245 *Sharpness: White *Special: 25 Paralysis Damage *From: Deathprize Ophidian Bite *Attack: 310 *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 45 Paralysis Damage Dual Blades Dread Claws *Attack: 255 *Sharpness: White *Special: 10 Poison Damage, 20 Water Damage *From: Hi Velociprey Claws Ophidian Claws *Attack: 320 *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 15 Poison Damage, 25 Water Damage Hammer Striped Dread Hammer *Attack: 240 *Sharpness: White *Special: 20 Paralysis Damage *From: Striped Viper Hammer Striped Ophidian Hammer *Attack: 320 *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 40 Paralysis Damage Hunting Horn Dread Balloon *Attack: 220 *Sharpness: White *Special: 20 Poison Damage *Notes: Purple - Red - Green *From: Velocidrome Balloon Ophidian Balloon *Attack: 310 *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 35 Poison Damage *Notes: Purple - Red - Yellow Lance Bone Lance "Dread" *Attack: 240 *Sharpness: White *Special: 20 Poison Damage *From: Bone Lance "Hydra" Bone Lance "Ophidian" *Attack: 320 *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 40 Poison Damage Gunlance Gunlance "Dread" *Attack: 240 *Sharpness: White *Special: 20 Paralysis Damage *Shot Type: Spread Lvl 3 *From: Gunlance "Viper" Gunlance "Ophidian" *Attack: 320 *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 40 Paralysis Damage *Shot Type: Spread Lvl 4 Switch Axe Serpent Ax "Dread" *Attack: 240 *Sharpness: White *Special: 25 Poison Damage *Phial: Exhaust *From: Serpent Ax "Hydra" Serpent Ax "Ophidian" *Attack: 320 *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 50 Poison Damage *Phial: Exhaust Charge Blade Dreadshield *Attack: 240 *Sharpness: White *Special: 20 Paralysis Damage *Phial: Impact *From: Vipershield Ophidian Shield *Attack: 320 *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 45 Paralysis Damage *Phial: Impact Insect Glaive Serpent Bo "Dread" *Attack: 220 *Sharpness: White *Special: 20 Poison Damage *From: Serpent Bo "Hydra" Serpent Bo "Ophidian" *Attack: 310 *Sharpness: White *Special: 35 Poison Damage Light Bowgun Shotgun "Dread" *Attack: 210 *Ammo: Water, Poison, Paralysis, Paint *Reload Time: Fast *Recoil: Moderate *From: Blue Shooter+ Shotgun "Ophidian" *Attack: 310 *Ammo: Water, Poison, Paralysis, Paint, Exhaust, Blast *Reload Time: Fast *Recoil: Moderate Heavy Bowgun Gattling "Dread" *Attack: 240 *Ammo: Water, Poison, Paralysis, Paint, Blast *Special: Poison Gattling Fire *Reload Time: Fast *Recoil: Insane *From: Striped Assault "Blue" Gattling "Ophidian" *Attack: 350 *Ammo: Water, Poison, Paralysis, Paint, Exhaust, Blast *Special: Poison and Paralysis Gattling Fire *Reload Time: Fast *Recoil: Insane Bow Serpent Bow "Dread" *Attack: 220 *Coating: Poison, Paralysis, Paint, Blast, C.Range *Charge: Rapid Lvl2, Spread Lvl3, Blast Lvl4 *From: Striped Assault "Blue" Serpent Bow "Ophidian" *Attack: 310 *Coating: Poison, Paralysis, Paint, Blast, C.Range, Power *Charge: Rapid Lvl3, Blast Lvl4, Pierce Lvl5 Quests Low Rank High Rank G Rank Challenge Notes *Only encountered in the late high rank. *Normally most monsters avoid Niphi-Dachi, it is known for being on par with monsters such as Deviljho, Yian Garuga and Rajang, it is classed as being as dangerous as the Elder Dragons. Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:YukiHerz